


chasing down the silver linings

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Touching, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry is never in the right world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	chasing down the silver linings

**Author's Note:**

> whiffingbook's fault!

Harry blinked spots of light from his eyes, the scent of burnt hair and ozone filled his nose as he slowly became adjusted to his surroundings.

“Harry!”

His heart lurched. He opened his eyes. He was still in the grey antechamber of some Unspeakable-related hidden room, still standing in the center on concentric circles etched on the floor, the outlines marked with flickering blue-white light _and—_

And still not Ginny.

At least not his.

The wizard outside the circle was familiar. He was wearing a worm homemade jumper that had a large H stitched on the front. His Weasley-red hair reached his collarbone, his brown eyes full of worry as he visibly held himself back.

Harry shook his head.

“Oh,” the wizard said. His broad shoulders slumped.

“Yeah,” Harry croaked. “I know the feeling.” He held his left hand up to show his wedding band. He couldn’t help but feel some sort of relief, that after all of the other partners his other selves had – the occasional Ron or Hermione, Luna, Snape, Malfoy, even someone named Daphne, there was a comfort in recognizing Ginny. “Who was, uh, the other was here before…”

“Some arse who called himself the second coming of Merlin.”

Harry winced. He was always several worlds behind a specific counterpart who talked in lengthy monologues and referred to himself as Hadrian Emrys, the Heir of Merlin. At least those in Hadrian’s world found him just as annoying. It was something to do with that insufferable attitude.

“You know,” he said, attempting to find some form of levity, “I was in a world that had no treacle tart.”

This world’s Ginny let out a pained laugh.

“And the one before that,” Harry said, “I was best friends with Malfoy. I know, it was strange. You and your family were Death Eaters and had swapped personalities with the Malfoy family. And do you know how many worlds are out there where I’m evil? It’s almost worrying.” He cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m just Harry. I got into an accident in the Department of Mysteries and now I’m being thrown from one world to another.”

“I’m Gideon, your boyfriend,” he said, obviously tired. “And it’s amazing how the one constant is you doing something dangerous in this room.”

“Any favorite versions of me?” Harry asked, desperate to change the topic.

Gideon picked at a stray thread on his sleeve. “Harriet – the Gryffindor one – complained with me about the lack of marriage equality. There was a Muggle version of you who swore his name’s Daniel—”

“I know that one!” Harry said. “That’s the world where we’re all actors for a mediocre series.”

“He was so confused.” Gideon’s smile faded. “But I want him home so badly.”

Homesick, Harry imagined his Ginny waiting for him in a room like this, facing one disappointment after another. There were Harrys that were cruel, others that had been swallowed up by their grief while some kept their faith in humanity. There were Harrys who claimed unimaginable powers, Harrys who had prophecies chained around them, Harrys who couldn’t wave a wand. Harrys that were Aurors and Quidditch players and Hogwarts professors.

And none of them were home.

As if summoned by this, the lights around the circle started to pulse – a sign he was about to move.

 _I’m coming, Ginny_ , he thought.

Gideon reached across the circle; his fingers tangled with Harry’s.

“You do know I’m not your…”

Gideon made a sound as he squeezed Harry’s hand. “It’s the closest I’ll get to hold my Harry’s hand at the moment. Find your way back home, yeah?”

“You know I will,” Harry promised. He stumbled with the new height difference but pressed his forehead against Gideon’s in a familiar gesture. “Make sure to have some treacle tart waiting for me.”

This time the laughter was genuine. 


End file.
